Lieutenant Helga Sinclair
|image = Image:Helga.jpg |imagewidth = 250 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Name |Row 1 info = Lieutenant Helga Sinclair |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Female |Row 3 title = Age |Row 3 info = 30 |Row 4 title = Species |Row 4 info = Human |Row 5 title = Languages |Row 5 info = English, German, Italian |Row 6 title = Room |Row 6 info = 7314 (Deck 6) |Row 7 title = Canon |Row 7 info = Atlantis: The Lost Empire |Row 8 title = Journal |Row 8 info = Helga |Row 9 title = Mun |Row 9 info = Lynn }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Helga is trained in aikido... which is generally only used to stop an attacker, not attack as well. She knows enough hand-to-hand combat to hold her own and was trained in firearms and tactics by Captain Lyle Rourke. She's proficient enough with firearms to have taught at Quantico, but that won't help her on a ship where there are no firearms. Other than that... all she's really got are her smarts. Strength: Helga is intelligent-- though not the genius most of the Atlantis crew could claim-- and she is extremely cool under pressure. She's rarely rattled and, even when she is, she tends to keep a clear enough head to take command of a bad situation and minimize damage as much as possible. Weakness: Helga values money above everything else, though favors are high up on the list. She knows this about herself and wil contentedly describe herself as mercenary. However, she suspects everyone of the same fault, especially after her commander betrayed her. She expects anyone she allies with to stab her in the back eventually. She isn't against teaming up with someone... She just doesn't trust them. Personality: Helga is a treasure hunter. To her, that says everything that needs to be said about her. She doesn't care about "historical significance" except when it drives up the price. She doesn't care who finances her ventures except when someone else is willing to pay more. She is intelligent and resourceful, more street-smart than book-smart. She had a formal education, but most of what she knows about treasure hunting came from on the job experience-- mostly injuries and failures. She worries about herself first and foremost... because she's always been surrounded by people who do the same. She doesn't see a point in looking out for people who can't look out for themselves-- and don't look out for her. She expects little of most people and, therefore, is rarely disappointed in anyone. Irritated that they don't live up to her personal standards, yes, but not emotionally invested. In times of crisis, Helga is always ready to take command and bark orders rather than waiting for someone else to do it. She has a conscience, but it's generally put aside when money is on the line. Extra: Elegante Deaths: Warnings & Punishments: Elegante Timeline: Helga arrives on M.S. Elegante. Relationships Other Stuff, Links Application Character timeline Canon timeline Atlantis wiki Category:Characters Category:Fandom Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire Category:Dropped